


(PODFIC) Gifts Worth Giving by popkin16

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious John, Pining, Romance, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: Wooing, Rodney McKay style.





	(PODFIC) Gifts Worth Giving by popkin16

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gifts Worth Giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567823) by [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3lyy9t4q26q4qno/Gifts_Worth_Giving.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Life of Riley" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
